


stardust

by eltinka



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, brace yaselves this is my first fic for them yayyyyy, but then the fluff happened so :)))))), im trrrraaasshhhhh, legit i thought this was gonna be longer and more angsty, my son and waifu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltinka/pseuds/eltinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marco is a feelings-hurter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stardust

**Author's Note:**

> how did fourteen year olds destroy me

There's leftover lasagna in the fridge, a bloodstain on his t-shirt, and 378 marked in his mind. Her bracelet is warm in his palm, the couple strands of blonde hair caught in it tickling his wrist. He's yet to give it back to her.

Except she doesn't really want to see him at the moment. Or probably ever. Long story short, the last time she looked at him, he walked away and left a sting you can't exactly come back from.

But maybe it's the best excuse he has. Knock on her door, leave it for her to take. Maybe it's an apology without a "sorry." Maybe it's all that feels right right now. Because maybe the sky is too polluted to see the stars and he'd rather take a chance and see his own star.

Then again, she's not his. She's a part of the universe, not of this world. Not his, not anymore. He already screwed that up. Marco broke the hearts on her cheeks. Mind karate can't fix that. All the safe kid is doing is the least he can.

And that's walking upstairs, knocking on her door, and waiting. He hates himself a bit more than yesterday, but he can't ever hate the coolest girl he knows.

The door creaks open. A thin slot of moonlight poured through. He slowly pushes it open, his regret overpowering his anxiety. Marco stands at her doorway. She's hiding under her covers, thin sheets surrounding her bed. It's his fault. Star could be dragging him through their 378th adventure. That's all on him. Marco hurt her and he can't take it back.

He walks over to her dresser and places the bracelet there.

"Your... your bracelet," he says. "You dropped it."

Marco rubs the back of his neck. What does he expect? She's not going to forgive him. It's just different this time. He drops his arm and starts to walk out. That's all there is to it. That's all that he can do.

"You're mean."

Marco stops and whips his head in her direction. She shouldn't... she never expected that of him. For him to be so mean.

"I know, Star."

The ache in his chest gets just a bit more painful.

"Why'd you say that, Marco?" her voice wavers. "I know I'm... I know I'm annoying, and crazy, and, and no one can handle me, but..."

Star whimpers and Marco's everything sinks.

"I thought you cou-"

"Star."

Marco walks over to her, pulling the makeshift curtain away to meet her puffy eyes and broken blue hearts. She sits up, blanket still around her.

"I'm sorry, Star. That doesn't take back what I said. But I am."

Star sniffs. "But you're right, Marco. I _don't_ make any sense, I don't _belong_ here. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad... sad." She wipes her own tears away. "At myself."

"No," Marco says, sitting right next to her. "I'm not right. I'm not always _right_ , Star."

Marco sighs. "It's your 378th day on Earth. And I ruined it. I regret what I said. I'm... I'm  angry at myself too, Star." He slides his hand under the blanket, searching for hers.

"I was playing it safe again... thinking I could protect myself."

Star strings their fingers together, her eyes intent on his. "Marco, I..."

"That I could protect you. I know I probably don't make any sense, and i swear, I'm not trying to make some excuse. You mean the _world_ to me, Star. You do."

Star squeezes his hand. "I know you're scared." She offers a tiny smile. "I am, too."

Marco searches her eyes and slips out of her grip, shaking his head. "How can you forgive me so quickly? Star..." He looks down at his lap. "I was supposed to have your back. And I didn't."

Star rests her hand on his arm.

"Marco Diaz."

He meets her gaze and she smiles up at his pouty face.

"Can we just... not be sad?"

Marco grins shyly. "I can do that."

Star wraps her arms around his middle and leans on him. She buries her face into his neck. He begins to smooth down her hair, arm around her shoulders.

"You're my best friend. For, like, always," she says.

He holds her a bit tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is muhleatate :^) (i'd be happy 2 add 2 this fic)


End file.
